


Three Years and Nineteen Centimeters

by WalrusMadeOfCorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, We die like Daichi i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalrusMadeOfCorn/pseuds/WalrusMadeOfCorn
Summary: As Shouyou stood amongst Karasuno’s Mens Volleyball Club on a city bus on its way to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, he considered jumping out of the window of the bus.aka Hinata and the Miya twins were childhood friends who never had a chance to make up before Shouyou moved to Miyagi
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Three Years and Nineteen Centimeters

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over half a year since I wrote this, and at this point I doubt I'll ever complete it, but I thought I'd at least post the first chapter.
> 
> The summary was that Hinata and the Miya twins were friends long before Hinata saw the Little Giant and gained a love for volleyball. So, when the Miya twins got obsessed with the sport, Hinata felt left behind. Several spats occurred culminating in a huge fight between them, and they never really made up before Hinata and his family had to move. After Hinata moved, he discovered the Little Giant and realized that he could also fly. Things go fairly similar to canon with a few differences until Nationals where Hinata has to confront the two, who, before now, were under the assumption that Hinata wanted nothing to do with volleyball.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Shouyou stood amongst Karasuno’s Mens Volleyball Club on a city bus on its way to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, he considered jumping out of the window of the bus.

But no, that would mean he couldn’t compete on the court today.

Shouyou sighed from where he stood, and gripped his bag tightly in affirmation that he didn’t forget it again. How was he going to be like the Tiny Giant if he kept on forgetting his shoes? That would be a terrible first impression on their opponents.

Well, not quite a first impression, but it had been a while, and Shouyou had changed a lot since then, so he guessed it still counted.

Shouyou thought back to the last time he had talked with his then best friends the morning he and his family made the big move to Miyagi.

_“I’ll see you later Shouyou-kun, and then I’ll make you love volleyball again.”_

_“Don’t listen to that idiot Shouyou, we both know his brains rotted. By now his only thoughts probably of him tossing a ball.”_

_“You’re not all too better yourself, Mr.Rice-Man!”_

_“...”_

_“Hey! What’s that look for?”_

_“I take it back, I doubt he has a brain to begin with.”_

It had been over three years at this point, and Shouyou would’ve been lying if he said that he had the situation under control. He was sure this was about to be the most awkward reunion ever.

He really should’ve at least sent a postcard or a letter or something. Maybe asked his mom if she still had their number. 

Even an email could’ve been enough. 

Just a quick “hey, its been a while, but I like volleyball again, see ya at nationals”. 

Well, “like” was an understatement, his passion for volleyball was close to unrivaled, something he was sure that the twins would receive with mixed feelings. But it’s not like they could fact check him all the way from Hyogo.

“Hinata.”

Maybe they wouldn’t notice him? After all, like him, they were both always so focused on the match.

Maybe they’d just see him as a short, super cool, awesome middle blocker slash decoy that just happens to look similar to their estranged childhood friend.

A voice that sounded an awful lot like a certain stingy middle blocker laughed at Shouyou in his head. 

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Hey, Dumbass.”

Well, Shouyou’s mom had given him some emergency money before Karasuno headed off to Tokyo. This felt like a situation where that money could be well spent.

Shouyou nodded to himself as he started to calculate how hard it would be to buy a box of hair dye.

“Dumbass, we’re here!”

No, he doubted his team would let him do that. Besides, they were probably close to the gymnasium, he wouldn’t have had time to dye his hair.

“Are you even listening?”

Maybe Shouyou could flee the country. 

And lose to Bakeyama? Ha—there’s a better chance of Stingyshima treating him to pork buns.

“DUMBASS!”

Shouyou jumped, the sudden sound interrupting his increasingly desperate thoughts. He looked up at where Kageyama glowered down at him.

“What’re you doing idiot?! If you don’t move now, you’re going to be left behind!” Kageyama swiped at Shouyou as he shouted, missing by a hair as Shouyou instinctively dodged. “And don’t zone out before a match, you fucking dumbass, I thought you wanted to win.” 

Shouyou flinched _(you’re not good enough, you’re going to be left behind, you have to jump higher, move faster, you have to prove to them you deserve to be here—)_ before he straightened up and scowled. He stepped into Kageyama’s space, and with a raised voice replied. “I’m not zoning out Bakeyama! And we’re gonna win! If anything—”

Suga quickly stepped between the two, and wrapped his arms around his underclassmen’s shoulders as he guided them off the bus and towards where the rest of Karasuno’s volleyball club waited. “Now, now! If you fight right now, you’ll miss the game! Why don’t you save that energy for our match against those second-best pricks? Besides,” Suga spoke sunnily, even as he insulted their opponents of the day, “if you fight now, it’d be the final blow to Asahi.”

Shouyou turned his attention to the rest of the club where Asahi stood stiffly as he frantically traced kanji onto his hand. Shouyou’s stomach turned in sympathy. Pre-game jitters were the worst, his bathroom encounters definitely didn’t help. Besides, today was going to be tough. 

Today’s opponents, Inarizaki, were second place last nationals, and the favorites for this year. But together, Karasuno would win. They had everything they needed to. Besides, Shouyou still had so much left to do. He hadn’t proved anything yet. He wanted—needed, really—to beat them at their best, and only then will he know he’s been doing something right. They hadn’t even faced Nekoma in an official game yet!

Shouyou relaxed, calming down as he ducked out of Suga’s grasp. “It’s okay Asahi-senpai! I’ll score lots of points for you!” Shouyou grinned as he gave Asahi a thumbs up that was awkwardly returned. Noya quickly joined in, encouraging Asahi in order to distract him from what probably felt to be his impending doom.

Shouyou then turned around, and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama tauntingly before he walked up to Tanaka to continue their cheering as they headed inside. 

The club chatted and teased amongst themselves, less antagonistic than they normally were.

Daichi decided to take his moment of peace with open arms, chatting with the other third years. Tsukishima walked close to Yamaguchi as the pinch setter built his mental fortitude. Noya and Tanaka spoke enthusiastically, discussing their hopes of impressing their beloved Kiyoko. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were quietly joking amongst themselves, something about finally scoring some points today.

Shouyou just soaked it all in, basking in the joy of finally being a part of a real team. Sure, he had been with them for close to a whole year, but after wanting one for the larger part of three years, he had the right to be happy about it. 

_“You’ll never get a team willing to play with you if you suck this hard Shouyou-kun!”_

Shouyou frowns at the sudden _unwelcome_ memory. Before he could think more of it, he was whacked on the back of his head.

Shouyou swiveled, glaring at Kageyama 

“Careful Dumbass, if you think too hard, your head’ll explode and you’ll forget how to play.” Kageyama scolded him, but with less weight than his insults normally carried. 

Shouyou flashed a smile in reassurance, just quick enough to get Kageyama’s expression to change from constipated to his resting pissed face, and gladly opened his mouth to run with the distraction, but stopped when he heard a snicker.

“As if you can talk, king. I suspect you might actually combust if you even tried to think about anything other than volleyball,” Tsukishima spoke snidely. Kageyama turned harshly with narrowed eyes and a scowl as he stepped towards the smug blond.

Yamaguchi looked up, the sudden tense air breaking him out of his concentration, and reflexively nudged Tsunkishima, trying to get the taller to back down before Daichi noticed. 

Sensing the very real threat that was Daichi’s anger, even though realistically it could never be aimed at her, Yachi jumped in to try and deescalate the situation. “I-It’s okay guys! You all study really hard anyways to make up for it!” She spoke softly and waved her hands frantically, before her eyes widened in apparent realization, “N-not that I think you would combust! You look very non-flammable! Wait no! I-I mean—”

Tanaka exclaimed loudly, interrupting Yachi’s desperate attempts to regain some sort of coherent thought, pointing at a guy across the hall who was currently being interviewed by someone. The rest of the club comes to a pause, looking to here Tanaka pointed. Shouyou didn’t know who they were, but they looked familiar.

Before Shouyou could place where he knew the man from, Daichi swatted Tanaka’s hand and spoke in one of his authoritative dad voices, “Don’t point! And for once, just once, can we try not to antagonize our opponents? You’re lucky he didn’t notice!” After he finished his scolding, the captain pushed Tanaka ahead, sparing the rest of the club a quick glare of warning, urging everyone to keep moving.

Noya laughed, “He really is a dad!” he bumps into Ennoshita, “You have some big shoes to fill next year, future captain!” 

Ennoshita chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, nervous, “As long as our first years aren’t as crazy as this year’s, I'm sure I’ll be able to manage.” 

Suga snuck up behind the duo, giving them both a quick painful jab to the side. While they were still recuperating, the silver-haired reserve setter pushed them forward, laughing, “Be careful not to jinx it Ennoshita! Besides, this year’s first years are crazy enough to deal with without anyone else.” Suga turned his head, glancing at the aforementioned first years, motioning with his head for them to start moving as well.

The first years begin to move, before Yamaguchi exclaims as well, apparently having figured something out. Shouyou turns to see Yamaguchi looking at the interview in recognition. “Hey, isn’t that Machino Ana?” The pinch server exclaims in an odd mix of excitement and fear, “What if she comes to interview us too? What do we do?!”

Tsukishima snorts behind them, “Please, she’s obviously doing in-depth coverage of the powerhouse schools, so even if you tried to play it cool, she won’t look in our direction.”.

Shouyou, wanting to delay the dread slowly growing in his gut, quickly looks to make sure Daichi and Suga aren’t looking before piping up. “Yamaguchi! Let’s head over and make some peace signs!”

The mentioned green haired first year turns around, and smiles shyly, looking to be considering it. Unfortunately, Tsukishima returns as a sole voice of reason, clicking his tongue and speaking exhaustingly, “Just... Stop”

Shouyou and Yamaguchi freeze, realizing that testing Tsukishima right now wouldn’t end well. Yamaguchi gives the short blocker a betrayed look before speeding up to catch up with Tsukishima, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Shouyou sighes, his attempt not as successful as he’d like it to be. Shaking his head, he jogs up to the rest of the team. 

Karasuno enters the sub arena in good spirits, ready to warm up. However, as the rest of the club gets ready, Shouyou freezes, realizing that the dreaded reunion is imminent. He makes a quick excuse to head to the bathroom in a desperate attempt to hold off the emotions just a bit longer. The team pays no attention to the classic Shouyou behavior, waving him off with a warning to hurry up.

Humming nervously as he heads to the bathroom, Shouyou tries to steady his heart with deep breaths.

He can do this.

It’ll be fine.

They’ll share quick pleasantries before starting the match, Shouyou will proceed to prove he _doesn’t_ suck, and they’ll all go on their merry way as Shouyou prepares to go against Kenma and the rest of Nekoma tomorrow! 

It’ll be fine.

Shouyou repeats his optimistic mantra the whole way to the bathroom. When he finally reaches his destination, he looks both ways, not wanting another bathroom encounter with some random, tall, scary volleyball player. When he’s sure the path is clear, he speeds into the bathroom, and breathes a sigh of relief when he gets in uninterrupted. 

He can do this.

When Shouyou exits the bathroom, he does it with a clear head and steady heart, ready to face the odds. He turns to head towards the sub arena, grinning at what feels to be the first successful bathroom trip in ages.

“Well, well, it’s been a while, hasn’t it Shouyou-kun?”

Shouyou freezes at the oh so familiar voice.

“ _I’ll see you later Shouyou-kun”_

He had jinxed it, hadn’t he?

Shouyou turns slowly, raising his head towards two identical faces.

He can do this.

Yet, as Shouyou looked at Atsumu and Osamu for the first time in three years, he had but a single Kageyama-approved word echoing in his head.

Shit.


End file.
